


The Time to Talk

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Victory [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally finding a place to settle for the moment, Agron and Nasir have a much needed talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time to Talk

“The children sleep,” Nasir whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Agron’s cheek. “I would have you come with me.”

Nasir stood and held a hand out towards Agron. Agron slowly got up with Nasir’s help and followed him outside and towards the woods. When they stopped it was by the river that the group used to bathe and fish in. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. “May I ask why you have brought me out here?”

“We have been running for so long,” Nasir replied, resting his hands on Agron’s arms and leaning into him. “We have found temporary shelter, and there is a thing I want.” He turned in Agron’s arms and looked up at the man who had stolen his heart. He was quiet for a moment, a finger running over the scabbed over wound on Agron’s chest. “Do you still desire me?”

Agron brought his hand up to Nasir’s chin, gently making Nasir look up at him. He caressed Nasir’s cheek, saddened by the fact that he could not touch Nasir as he wanted to. “I told you once that my heart would never beat for another. Do you not believe me?”

“I wanted to hear you say it,” Nasir replied, his voice quiet. He brought one of Agron’s hands to his lips and gently kissed the injured flesh. “You are not the only one that needs reassurance, Agron. I need it to.” He let out a shaky breathe before continuing. “When I thought you dead, a part of me died. I blamed myself for you leaving. I felt as though I pushed you away, that I made you feel that I did not love you any longer. I did not eat. I did not sleep. I did all I could to distract me from dark thoughts. I-“

Agron silenced him with a kiss. He rested their foreheads together, his hands itching to intertwine their fingers. He settled for resting his hands on Nasir’s hips and spoke softly. “We both made mistakes Nasir. I was an ass, and I let dark thoughts consume me and make me see things that were not there. I should have put more trust in you.” There were tears in his eyes as he spoke those last words and his voice shook slightly. "I should have never left you."

“I did find him attractive, but I had no desire to pursue him,” Nasir said. “I was with you. I only wanted you. You must believe me.”

“I do,” Agron said, wrapping his arms around Nasir and holding him close. “I do believe you. I love you.”

Nasir let the tears welling up in his eyes fall as he buried his face in Agron’s chest. “I-I love you too.”

They stood there clinging to one another for several minutes, both of them crying. After a few more minutes passed, Agron lifted Nasir’s face and gently kissed him. “I will never leave you again. Ever.”

“Nor will I ever leave you."

He took Nasir's hand again, though he was unable to intertwine their fingers he held the hand against his heart. "Can I ask you something?"

Nasir nodded. "Anything."

"In my village, two men could marry," Agron said. "And there are many other villages that do the same. When we are officially settled, would you marry me Nasir?"

Nasir blinked a couple of times and could feel Agron's heart racing under his palm. Though he had never thought about Marriage, he had always known that he had wanted to be with Agron for the rest of his life. Slowly, he nodded and smiled up at Agron. "Yes."

 

Agron smiled back and leaned down, kissing Nasir again. Their kiss slowly deepened and Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron's neck, moaning softly as Agron's hands gently caressed his sides. They couldn't change the past, but they could make sure that they would never leave each other's sides again. Nasir was committed to Agron, and would make sure that Agron knew that.

"I should have told you before how much I love you," Nasir said after their kiss broke, leaving them panting. "I will never make you doubt my love again."

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir's hair and smiled down at him. "I know you love me, you do not need to prove it to me. It is I who should have put trust in you and talked to you instead of being an ass." His hand slipped down to Nasir's cheek. "I do not deserve a man such as you."

Nasir smiled back. "You are the only man who does."


End file.
